When Elementals Attack
by CelticComet4ever
Summary: When Dustin's been attacked by the Elemental, Grant is there to comfort him. Could this lead into something sweet and unexpected? What could be a deleted scene from season three's Leap Castle. A Ghost Hunters fic. Language and slash!


**Title: **When Elementals Attack

**Fandom: **Ghost Hunters

**Author: **Raye

**Rated: **Mature

**Characters: **Grant Wilson, Dustin Pari, Dave Tango, Jason Hawes, Brian Harnois

**Pairing: **Grant Wilson/Dustin Pari

**Summary: **When Dustin's been attacked by the Elemental, Grant is there to comfort him. Could this lead into something sweet and unexpected? What could be a deleted scene from season three's Leap Castle.

**Warnings: **language and homosexuality

**AN: **I'm posting this little fic as an honor for Ghost Hunter's 200th episode on October 22nd and honoring the return of Grant Wilson and Dustin Pari.

**TAPS **

Dustin's pov

I know this might sound out of the blue, but, I sort of have a crush on Grant. There are two problems with this. One, he's married and has three kids; and the other; he's always with Jason, who is overprotective and doesn't want anyone else investigate with him.

Something told me this wasn't going to be a normal case. For one thing, Steve wasn't here, because of his fear of flying; and another, I have this feeling that one of us is going to be attacked. I mean, what do you expect? We're in Ireland, investigating. Investigating a castle! Dude, this is nuts. I've always wanted to investigate a castle. And I know the other TAPS members did too.

Anyway, we're finally here, parked in front of Leap Castle. Grant and Jason just walked inside with Barry to get a tour of the haunts…you know how it works. I sighed softly. I really did wish I could investigate with Grant, at least once.

"Dude, you okay?" Tango asked me. I must have had a weird expression or something for him to ask that question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked back. This time, Brian answered me.

"You don't look like you're fine. What's up? I know you're not thinking of ghosts."

I growled softly. I wish they'd leave me alone. It's really none of their business. And besides, what would their reaction be if I told them I was gay and had the hots for one of our lead investigators? I'm not so sure I could trust Brian with my personal life, but maybe I could talk to Dave. I know for a fact he's gay and he's crushing on Steve, and also they're always together for an investigation. It makes me jealous, because I can't be paired up with Grant. It's so not fair!

"Like I'd tell you," I said a little too harshly. Brian immediately backed off.

"You don't have to snap, Dustin. We were only concerned, that's all," he said, softly. I rolled my eyes. _Whatever. _

"Just drop it, Bri. We don't need to be arguing when Grant and Jason come back out," I said, leaving no other room for other arguments.

**TAPS**

I groaned. Tango and I were paired up again, and Jason wanted us to investigate the Bloody Chapel. I didn't mind at first, but then Jason just had to say, _'how good are you with bats?' _I knew exactly what he was talking about. Tango on the other hand, said something about batteries? I didn't really catch what he was saying. I guess he's hoping that there were no real bats. But I wasn't fooled.

As we walked up to the stairs, I mumbled to myself. "Bats, why are there always bats?" In case you guys don't know, I have a fear of bats, just like Indiana Jones has a fear of snakes. The first few minutes was wasted, thanks to the stupid bats.

Finally, we both settled down and I tried to forget the bats. Instead I focused on either the investigation or Grant. Just thinking about him, always made me blush. But thank god, we're always plunged into darkness, so no one could ask me what was wrong. But like I said before, that doesn't mean I can trust Tango.

During the first hour or so, nothing was really happening, so I took this chance to talk to Tango about my problems. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable, it was just unnerving. Tango must have sense the silence as well.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on, Dustin?" Tango had to ask. I sighed. I might as well just get this over with.

"Well, something has been bothering me, and it has nothing to do with this place or ghosts," I started. Tango waited patiently. "But before I go any further, can I ask you a personal question?" I asked, almost nervously.

"Sure," he said. I took a breath.

"We've been friends for a while, right?" He nodded, not saying anything. "Would you treat me differently if I told you something personal about me?" Dave shook his head.

"Hell no. We're friends and partners, you know that," he replied. I almost smiled.

"I'm gay," I said, with a straight face, even though it was too dark to tell. Tango knew I was being serious. He stayed silent for a few minutes. I bit my lip, waiting for him to say something. But what he was about to say, threw me over the edge.

"You're not going to be hitting on me, are you?" he asked playfully. I could almost see him smile. I blinked. Where the hell did that come from?

"Of course not," I said, getting over my shock. "I know you like Steve. No, I like someone else."

"How did you know I like Steve?" Tango questioned. There wasn't any anger behind his voice, more like surprise. I shrugged.

"Because it's obvious."

"Who do you like?" he teased. I blushed.

"Only if you promise not to tell him," I said, before giving in.

"Cross my heart," Tango promised.

"Grant." His eyes widened. I couldn't tell what he's thinking.

"You don't mean our Grant, do you?" he smiled. I could tell he was still teasing me, but in a nice way. Ha. Wait till I tease him about Steve. That'll shut him up. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, yeah," I said slowly and blushing furiously. Damn, why did Grant make me feel this way?

"Boy, have you got it bad," Tango smirked.

"Oh shut up," I growled.

**TAPS**

I felt better after talking to Tango. It's been several minutes after Brian and Barry left. I saw the face again, but we weren't really getting anything. So I decided that we should do a little bit of provoking, to see what it was capable of doing. I know Barry warned us that we shouldn't, but what else could we do to get better evidence?

"Don't be a wuss," I heard Tango say.

"Yeah, don't be a wuss," I repeated softly. "Come out and do it."

Suddenly, something unseen, rammed into my shoulder, knocking me to the ground. "Oh shit!" I cried out. Tango swung his camera light towards my direction and bent down beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked in alarm. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

"Yeah, my shoulder."

"What happened?"

"Dude, it felt like something just rammed into my shoulder," I said, clutching my shoulder, trembling. God, I hurt all over.

"Are you serious? I mean, is your arm broken?"

"No, no." I placed my hands over my face, I was shaking. "Dude, my chest feels heavy." Tango stood up.

"What? You can't touch me?" Tango demanded angrily. I moaned.

Why was he provoking the spirit now, after what had happened to me? Suddenly I felt like I needed to see Grant. I didn't want anything bad happening to him.

"Tango seriously; I want to get out of here." But as much as I wanted too, I couldn't get up just yet. I was still hurting.

"Come on, dude. Let's go. Come on." I still couldn't move. I was breathing pretty hard too.

"Fuck," I whispered. "Oh god." I could feel tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Let me know when you can get up. Dude, I'm shaking right now."

After a few agonizing minutes, I was able to stand up again. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I need to go outside. I need some water," I rambled a little, as we went down the stairs.

"And uh…here they come now," I heard Brian say. I walked right pass them, but Tango stood next to them.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"He just got nailed real bad," Tango answered.

"What!?" Grant exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"I was standing next to Tango and talking. The next thing I knew, I was on the fucking ground," I replied, as Grant handed me a bottle of water. I gratefully took it from him. I saw Tango lean over to Grant and whispered something to him. He walked over to me.

"Come on, let's get you outside," he said gently, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I winced slightly. It still hurt. "We'll be right back," he informed the group.

**TAPS**

I found myself sitting outside on the steps of the castle, next to Grant. It was a cool night in Ireland with a full moon and a bit of a breeze. I placed my head in my hands and on my knees. "You look pale, even in this light. Are you sure you're okay?" Grant asked with a worried voice.

He was right to be worried, because I do feel slightly sick. I also felt like crying, but I the last thing I wanted was to cry in front Grant. "I'm…fine. It's just that my shoulder hurts real badly," I said, shakily. I didn't want to mention that my whole body felt sore, after hitting the hard ground.

I felt Grant start to gently rub my back. "You don't have to investigate for the rest of the evening, if you don't want to," he said in a calm voice. At that point, I literally broke down crying. I felt Grant wrap his arms around me and pulled me into a comforting embrace, placing my head on his chest. I clang to his shirt, still crying my eyes out and shaking.

Damn it, why did it have to be like this? I was already emotional enough, trying to figure out my personal love life and now this happens? Maybe whatever it was that attacked me could sense my fear? "That's it, you're okay," Grant kept repeating softly and caringly, during my breakdown.

I could still feel him gently rubbing circles on my back, in attempt to calm me down. After a few more minutes, I finally did calm down, taking in a few deep breaths. I reluctantly pulled myself out of his warm embrace to face him. I had to make sure he was okay.

"Grant, are you okay?" I suddenly asked. Grant blinked with surprise.

"I'm fine. But I'm more concerned about you. You usually don't break down when something like this happens."

"I'm sorry. You're right. But I had other things on my mind. Grant, do you think that's why that thing attacked me?"

"Depends on what you were thinking. Were you provoking?"

"Yeah, but Tango was too. Only I got hit," I admitted.

"What was on your mind other than ghosts?'' I bit my lip. You, I wanted to say so badly. I swallowed.

"Someone," I finally said.

"Family?" he pressed gently. Oh god, please don't make me, I pleaded silently. I didn't want to lose the friendship we already had. I shook my head.

"No. A friend…" I closed my eyes. "…You," I finally admitted. There was silence for a minute or two.

"You were thinking about me?" Grant asked calmly. I nodded again.

"Grant, please don't hate me for this," I almost pleaded. "But I've liked you for a while now," I confessed.

"Well, we are friends," he said slowly. I think he knew what I was trying to say, but I wasn't sure.

"No, what I mean is that," I started. _Oh god, please don't hate me_. "I…love you." I shut my eyes tightly. I was waiting for him to start yelling at me, smack me, or do something to let me know that…

Suddenly, I felt a soft pair of lips on my own. Wait a sec…he was kissing me? For a second, I didn't do anything. But then my instincts came over me and I started to kiss him back. I felt him smile. After a minute, we broke apart, much to my disappointment.

"I…don't understand," I said. I knew he was married, had kids, and he went to church. Why did he kiss me?

"Why I kissed you?" Grant guessed. "I know it's against my religion and I'm married," he said, almost as if he was reading my thoughts. "But I was always attracted to you. And if this helps you, then I love you too," he finished, with sincerity in his voice. It made me feel secure that he wasn't lying or doing it out of sympathy. I smiled.

This time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned closer. He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer, and again placed his lips on mine. He gave me a more heated and passionate kiss, pouring all the passion I deserved into it. After a few sweet minutes, he pulled away.

"Dustin, I love you too. I've always had."


End file.
